


running in circles

by jetpacks



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics), Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Gen, M/M, Pining, that's it. that's the fic, there wasnt a tag that popped up for kim & wallace.... we as a fandom are ignoring the Potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetpacks/pseuds/jetpacks
Summary: Wallace is in love with Scott; Kim is in love with Ramona. It makes for good bonding material.
Relationships: Ramona Flowers/Kim Pine, Scott Pilgrim/Wallace Wells, Wallace Wells & Kim Pine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	running in circles

**Author's Note:**

> hello dear subscribers i like scott pilgrim now... HOPEFULLY i will write a longfic for this fandom at Some Point bc im mcwhipped for scott/wallace BUT i've only written two longfics ever in my life I think so. who knows! (:  
> anyway these two are the pinnacle of mlm/wlw solidarity  
> thank you to my little sister iris (@jadevrisrezi on twitter) for all the help!!! you're the best i luvvvvv u

“So… you're in love with Scott Pilgrim."

Wallace sinks further into his recliner and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. In his left hand, he grips some drink that Kim's whipped up; he's forgotten what's in it, but at this point, he'll drink anything. "I wouldn't say I'm  _ in love,"  _ he says.

"Fine, then," Kim replies, leaning back against the wall from where she sits on the mattress. "You're pining. Yearning. For Scott  _ fucking  _ Pilgrim." She inspects her nails, though Wallace knows damn well she doesn't actually care about how they look. "You know he's an idiot, right?"

"Kim, I  _ live  _ with the guy."

"Well,  _ I _ dated him."

“Heard the story a million times,” Wallace says. He’s not exactly trying to be rude- although that’s how he comes off a great deal of the time anyway, with his deadpan snark- but he knows Kim can take it, so he’s not going to try to censor himself. “Besides, that leaves you in no position to judge me. Not to mention your crush on-”

“Yeah, yeah, my crush on Ramona,” Kim cuts in, rolling her eyes. “You don’t have to remind me every two seconds.” Still, there’s a hint of a smile on her face, no doubt brought on by the thought of said crush.

Wallace huffs a short breath of laughter. “You know I love you in the most platonic of ways.”

“I wasn’t really expecting it to be romantic,” Kim says, voice flat, “on account of the whole…” She gestures toward the entirety of Wallace’s self. 

“The whole gay thing, right.” After setting his drink on the floor, Wallace threads the fingers of his hands together and stretches his arms. Typically, he doesn’t get tired from alcohol until it all hits him at once, but the cozy atmosphere of his little hole-in-the-wall home as opposed to the thudding bass and twisting bodies of the club has caught him off guard. “What can I say? Men are attractive.”

“Unfortunately, I have to agree with you,” Kim says. She pulls her legs in to cross them over each other, resting an elbow on her right thigh and setting her chin in her palm. “But take my word for it, women are, too.  _ Especially  _ Ramona.”

“I may be a raging homosexual,” Wallace replies, picking his drink back up again, “but I have  _ eyes.  _ She’s pretty.”

“Sure is,” Kim says, and there’s that smile again; Wallace would never admit it, but it’s sorta heartwarming to see. Does she feel the same way when he talks about Scott? Probably not, but he doesn’t really care all that much.

Speaking of Scott, Wallace groans and flops back in the recliner, thrown back into his slump at the thought of him. “Have you ever felt like this before? Like… romantically frustrated?”

“The cool kids call it ‘crushing’.”

“Crushing, whatever.” Wallace takes a final sip of his drink, then hands the glass out to Kim. “Make me another?” After a moment: “Please?”

“Right, because a woman’s place is in the kitchen,” Kim says, affect dull, though Wallace is well aware that she’s joking.

“No,” he says, “because you’re the only one who knows how to make it.”

“I know, I know,” Kim says, and grabs the glass. As she walks to the kitchenette, she continues, “To answer your question- yes, I have. Only a couple times, though. Never as bad as this.”

“Well, I haven’t,” Wallace says, and rests his chin in one cupped hand, just as Kim had been doing moments before. “Sorta hate it, actually.”

Kim’s voice is slightly muffled as she pours vodka into a shot glass and says, “Used to getting all the guys?”

“Right, and usually I’m fine with casual stuff, but I guess I want something different this time.” Wallace groans again and rubs his eyes through closed eyelids. “Disgusting. Absolutely terrible.”

“Drink’s ready.”

“Bring it out.”

“You’re the worst,” Kim says, but does so; Wallace grabs the glass with needy fingers and takes a long, deep drink from it. “You’re welcome,” Kim adds, crossing her arms.

“Oh, yeah, thanks,” Wallace mumbles, though his mind’s miles away. After another sip, he says, “I’m only saying this because I’m sure I’ll be drunk enough to not give a shit later.” He pauses, then, and is silent.

After waiting for a few seconds, Kim raises her eyebrows and says, “...You were saying?”

“Gimme a second,” Wallace says, and clears his throat. “So, you remember when Envy dumped Scott and it was super nasty and traumatizing?”

“How could I forget?” Kim asks. She raises her glass to her lips- how did Wallace not notice that she’d made another drink for herself? He must be more distracted than he thought- and takes a long sip from it.

“I was sorta glad,” Wallace says. It feels awful to admit, despite his own lax moral code. It’s not that he wanted Scott to feel bad, because he’s actually a decent friend and person, but… sue him, it was a relief to see him single and thus far more available.

Kim acknowledges Wallace’s confession with a hum. “I mean, it’s kind of a dick move, but I don’t really blame you.”

“See? I knew I could trust you.” Wallace sighs and glances away, staring idly at the first thing his eyes settle on, which happens to be the sink. “What’s the worst thing you’ve ever thought about Ramona?”

“I don’t think you want to hear that.”

“Not like  _ that,”  _ Wallace says. “Just tell me it’s not just me who’s a total ass about love.”

“I wouldn’t call you a  _ total  _ ass,” Kim assures him. “Maybe twenty-five percent ass. And don’t worry- you think I don’t want to blow my brains out every time I see Ramona checking out someone else?”

“...Should I be concerned for you?” Wallace asks, raising an eyebrow. It’s a joke, of course.

Kim just snorts in response. “Well, anyway, the point is, you’re not alone.” She sighs, stares off into her own distance. 

The cozy atmosphere has turned into something less so- too achingly vulnerable for Wallace to deal with. “...Can we just get trashed and forget this conversation ever happened?” he asks, and downs the last of his drink. 

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Kim says, and reaches out to tap her glass against Wallace’s.

With a  _ clink,  _ Wallace follows suit, saying, “To unrequited love!”

Kim bites the inside of her mouth.  _ “...Possibly  _ unrequited.”

“...To possibly unrequited love!”

“That’s more like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i love you!


End file.
